Most unique identifiers such as email addresses, website usernames, and even phone numbers, are issued to a single human. In the example of email addresses, minorities of the identifiers are issued for couples, families, or organizations where multiple individuals in that group access the same email address. The majority of email addresses are linked to only an individual. Further, one human often uses and controls several unique identifiers. For example, a person may use one email address for work and have a second home email address for personal use.
Websites may block users due to certain actions or violations. Blocking may be based on the violators' unique identifier used to sign-up and sign-in. However, the user can simply sign in to the website using a different unique identifier and continue the illicit actions or violations. These sites are thus forced to restrict activity for all users, create a more complicated sign up procedure, or capture and verify personal information. These website policing actions increase the difficulty of using and interacting with the website and thereby hurt the user experience for the rest of the users.
Most government and law enforcement officials currently do not require criminals and sex offenders to register their email addresses. Given the increase in sex offender and criminal activity at various websites, states such as Virginia are looking to require sex offenders to register their email address as well as other unique identifiers. New email addresses, however, can be easily created through free webmail services. Thus, the sex offender can continue illicit Internet activities without any monitoring or knowledge by the government agencies.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.